fin d'une histoire
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasu x naru et Néji qui traine par là.....


Pffff, laisse ce mec Naruto. Viens on y va. Néji tendit la main, s'attendant à recevoir celle du blond.

……..

P'tain, laisse le. Il parle jamais, il se moque de tous, et ne dira jamais qu'il t'aime. Je suis sur qu'il joue avec toi parce qu'il sais que tu lui coures après, mais ce gars n'aime que lui, préférant être seul que s'embarrasser d'une présence. Tu ne le vois pas ?

…...le blond le regarda, blessait, les yeux offrant un air horrifié.

Tu me crois pas ? pourtant il te rabaisse toujours, il te dit toujours que tu ne sers à rien et…

Ça suffit Néji. La voix du blond tremblait légèrement.

Mais il ne t'aime pas. Regarde, il ne cherche même pas à démentir lorsque je te dis qu'il ne…

Pars sans moi, je reste avec lui. Le ton était catégorique mais basse et véhémente, comme celle d'un chien prêt à mordre.

Naruto, arrête de te voiler la face. Avec lui tu n'as aucun avenir, réflé…

Néji….la voix devenait menaçante. Arrête toi maintenant ou tu n'entendras plus jamais ma voix…

Hmpf, un mal pour un bien, tu vas le tenter la Usura…

Tu vois il parle mal de toi encore Naruto, ce sale….

Tsss, pauvre co…

SASUKE LA FERME, le brun sursauta légèrement regardant le blond qui l'avait arrêté en tendant sa main devant lui, ET TOI, il pointa le brun aux cheveux long d'un doigt virulent, ARRETE DE LE DENIGRER !

………les deux bruns restèrent silencieux face à cet éclat.

Les yeux si vifs étaient ombragés, lançant des éclairs. Naruto baissa le visage vers le sol, serrant les dents, se remémorant le passé. Beaucoup de choses étaient passées, parfois désagréables et d'autres beaucoup plus agréables.

Il revoyait le brun l'aider en mission, le sauver aussi, s'entraîner avec lui tout comme continuer à rire et à maugréer malgré son caractère, partager ses repas de temps à autres à l'Ichiraku, agir normalement alors qu'il savait pour Kyubi…

Il était heureux lorsque Sasuke le considérait ou qu'il était avec lui tout simplement. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir, le soulagement et la joie de son retour, avait effacé la douleur de son départ et de sa trahison.

Et quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils pensent, Sasuke était redevenu celui qu'il était, l'acceptant comme à son habitude, le rejetant parfois, mais lui tendant toujours la main. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, Naruto savait que s'était la personnalité de son compagnon et qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il l'acceptait comme lui-même le faisait.

D'ailleurs rien ne le ferait changé d'avis, déjà il avait risqué sa vie à l'époque contre Haku, mais plus récemment, Naruto avait compris qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance comme jamais. Ce matin là, il l'avait salué dans la rue, continuant sa route jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage ou il avait été demandé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter, lui offrant juste un sourire, pressant le pas sous le ciel gris.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se mit à tomber des cordes, le tonnerre accompagnant les flashs illuminant le ciel terni. Lorsqu'il eut fini son entretien avec la cinquième, Naruto s'était rendu compte de l'atmosphère, atmosphère qu'il détestait depuis son enfance.

Mais il savait que le temps n'allait pas changer de si tôt et ne voulant pas rester dans le bâtiment où il sentait les regards dans sa nuque face à son hésitation, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra sous le porche. Le froid le prit à la gorge, amenuisant ses résolutions. Il hésitait, touchant l'eau du bout de la main, jouant avec le filet d'eau tombant du toit, prenant un air sombre.

Il distingua plus loin une ombre, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Le froid commençait à le prendre, il se mit à trembler, lorsque l'ombre marcha vers lui. Sasuke lui faisait face, les vêtements humides, un parapluie le protégeant mal de l'eau se déversant du ciel, dont une partie s'imprégner dans son pantalon.

Naruto l'avait regardé avec surprise, l'autre n'avait rien dit, lui faisant une petite place sous le parapluie. Un coup de tonnerre avait résonné dans le lointain et le blond s'était mis à trembler. Sasuke lui avait attrapé la main et tirait à lui, puis prit le chemin menant chez le blond.

Ce dernier l'avait suivit en silence, tenant le tee-shirt de son ami, le serrant à chaque fois que le ciel laissait entendre sa colère. Lorsqu'il fut arrivait chez lui, il ne le lâcha pas et l'invita à entrer. Il lui avait alors demandé s'il était venu spécialement le chercher, ce à quoi l'autre lui avait répondu par un : « j'étais dans le coin ».

Le blond l'avait regardé, n'y croyant pas du tout. Il savait que Sasuke détestait se mouiller et qu'il ne le faisait jamais sans raison. Le brun s'était installé dans le canapé face à la tv et n'avait pas bouger, Naruto lui avait proposé des ramens instantanés qu'il avait accepté, mangeant à la sauvette devant un téléfilm pourri. Puis voyant que le temps ne changeait pas, il s'était allongé dans le canapé et s'était endormi, prouvant à Naruto que le brun lui faisait assez confiance pour s'endormir en sa présence.

Naruto savait que l'autre était donc venu spécialement pour lui, car il savait qu'il détestait cette ambiance la. Il était même resté alors que rien ne le retenait. Et lorsqu'il avait trouvé Naruto dos au canapé, assis contre le sol, tout contre lui, à son réveil, il n'avait rien dit, ne s'était pas moqué.

Alors Néji n'avait pas le droit de le traiter ainsi. Il releva la tête d'un œil mauvais et regardait sans voir, jusqu'à se qu'il vit un visage se dessiner juste devant lui.

NARUTO ! ah enfin, t'es de retour ? tu m'as entendu ?

………

P'tain, je te disais de l'abandonner, n'oublie pas qu'il a déjà trahi ! avec lui tu seras malh…mais le regard du blond était devenu glacial et l'envie de frapper grandissait.

LA FERME !

Mais

LA FERME ! LA FERME ! TAIS TOI ! dans sa colère, Naruto attrapa violement le col du Hyuga qui ne s'y attendait pas et le menaçait d'une main.

………sa colère était palpable, _pire que le jour ou j'ai battu Hinata_. Son poing lever était maintenu par celui de Sasuke.

Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? comment il est, pourquoi il l'est ? est ce que tu sais ce que c'est que d'être vraiment seul ? tu sais ce que c'est que de n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner ? prendre des mauvaises décisions ou avoir un caractère de merde sont des inconvénients de cet état des choses. Tu devrais le savoir non ?

Naruto, laisse…Sasuke voyait que le blond devenait hystérique et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait ainsi contenir Kyubi.

NON NON ET NON ! j'en ai marre qu'ils te traitent comme un traître, comme une merde, ils me font chier Sasuke. Ils ne savent pas, ils ne savent rien, ne voient rien.

Na…

Tu ne comprends pas ? ils me prennent la tête !

Naru…

NON ! ils te blâment parce que tu es froid, parce que tu m'insultes. Ils me blâment parce que je m'excite trop. Ils nous blâment toujours et n'acceptent jamais rien. Les larmes commençaient à s'écouler le long de ses joues. Moi ils m'acceptent mieux…uuuhu uhuu, mais qu'est ce qu'ils en savent ? si tu n'avais pas été là et si tu ne m'avais pas….uhuhuuuu, le blond retira sa main. Ils ne savent pas que j'aurai pu faire pire que toi….

Le poing du blond s'abattit sur le mur proche, la cloison de béton lui arrachant la peau du dos de la main. Naruto regarda le mince filet de fumée qui s'élevait de son poing tandis que la plaie se refermée.

Néji regardait la scène sans mot dire, n'ayant jamais vu le blond dans cet état, n'ayant jamais pensé au fait qu'il pouvait se retourner contre le village, n'ayant d'ailleurs jamais su d'où venait se chakra en lui. _Sasuke ne semble pas surpris de cette guérison….j'ai l'impression que lui sais ce que Naruto me cache…_

Sa colère était telle qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, essayant de se contrôler, mais n'y arrivant pas. Naruto tourna les talons et s'en alla, plantant les deux bruns ou ils étaient.

…… Néji essayait d'encaisser tous ce qu'il venait d'entendre, réfléchissant en silence.

Usuratonkachi, attends moi.

……

NARUTO.

Sasuke partit le rattraper, fusillant une dernière fois Néji de ses sharingans. Arrivant à son niveau, il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son coéquipier qui la balaya d'un mouvement sec. Mais l'Uchiha ne se démonta pas et l'agrippa de nouveau. Néji regardait la scène bouche bée, ayant rarement vu les deux jeunes hommes dans cet état.

Naruto s'était retournée, la face ravagée entre rage et désespoir, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Le brun lui ne disait rien. Son compagnon s'énerva, se mordant les lèvres, puis le repoussa violement et repartit. Naruto avait parlé, mais Néji n'avait rien entendu.

MAIS TU VAS ARRETER OUI !

………. Naruto continua comme si de rien n'était.

USURATONKACHI ! Sasuke reprit possession de l'épaule du blond et le plaqua contre la palissade toute proche.

…. …..Néji avait levé la main comme pour les stopper, mais la scène continua.

Naruto se mit à se débattre faiblement, inutilement, continuant de pleurer. Sasuke regardait le blond avec intensité, semblant souffrir terriblement de ne pouvoir l'aider. La bouche de Néji s'entrouvrit un peu plus encore lorsqu'il vit l'Uchiha attirer à présent le blond contre sa poitrine, le berçant gentiment. Naruto ne se retint plus et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, s'accrochant désespérément au haut noir de son compagnon tandis que ses pleures se répercutait dans le silence de la ruelle.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêter, Sasuke s'écarta alors de son rival et lui prit le visage entre les mains, séchant ses larmes de ses pouces. L'autre le regarda, et le brun lui offrit un sourire que Néji ne lui avait jamais vu. Naruto retourna alors fourrer son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme lui faisant face, et tressauta encore quelques instants, laissant penser à Néji qu'il pleurait encore.

Le Hyuga voulut les rejoindre, pensant qu'il devait s'excuser d'être allé si loin, mais deux billes rouges le lui interdirent. La réaction de Sasuke surprenait l'utilisateur du Byakugan, l'autre d'habitude si serein et hautain, laissait ses émotions transparaître et bouillait intérieurement.

Naruto s'écarta alors de lui s'en prévenir et le regardait avec un air de défi. Il lui parlait mais Néji n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ou plutôt n'entendait pas. C'est à cet instant que le blond attrapa le brun et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. L'autre n'eut aucune réaction.

Le blond avait l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il sortait avec Néji à l'origine. Le cœur de ce dernier eut un pincement, contre toute attente. Il savait que Naruto aimait Sasuke depuis bien longtemps et qu'il n'était qu'un remplaçant. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait vu la différence de comportement qu'avait le blond lorsque Sasuke était dans les parages. Et surtout, il n'avait jamais accepté plus que des baisers.

Naruto avait refusé au départ, c'est lui qui avait insisté, prenant pour excuse qu'aimant tout deux quelqu'un à sens unique, ils n'avaient qu'à faire cela pour ne plus être seul. Au bout d'un moment le blond s'était laissé convaincre, mais l'avait prévenu qu'il ne le sentait pas.

Ce pincement au cœur n'était pas parce qu'il souffrait, il n'aimait Naruto pas plus que celui qui était vraiment dans son corps_,…..j'ai jamais du le comprendre, et aujourd'hui je sais qu'il avait raison, on aurait jamais du essayer_. _J'ai l'impression de mettre servi de lui pour ne pas rester seul…._

Le renard avait relâché Sasuke et s'était dégagé, désirant s'en aller, lançant un dernier regard de défi à l'être ténébreux lui faisant face. Mais le brun ne le laissa pas s'en aller et l'attira à lui en le rattrapant par la main, scellant sauvagement leurs lèvres, tandis que ses mains prirent possession du coulis dorée.

Néji les entendit alors parlé. Sous le choc, le blond n'en avait cure de ce qu'il pouvait entendre et avait arrêter de murmurer.

SASUKE ! pantelant, les yeux ciel fixaient ceux corbeau.

Quoi ?

Mais…mais….

Tssss

Mais….

JE T'AIME CA TE VAS ?

…….uuuhuuu uuh

Tchhh, pire qu'une gonzesse…

Te moque pas de moi !

Baka

Le brun se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa, forçant à nouveau le passage de sa langue, auquel Naruto répondit après un instant de surprise. Lorsque l'autre le lâcha, rougissant et regardant ailleurs, le blond porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, tremblotant légèrement, sa face resplendissant d'un bonheur immense que Néji ne lui avait jamais vu.

Naruto était dans sa bulle et semblait avoir oublier le Hyuga, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de s'en aller. Lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement, le blond tourna vers lui sa face, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Néji lui offrit un sourire, et ria lorsque le brun resserra sa prise autour des épaules de l'Uzumaki.

Le jeune homme avait pris sa décision. Sa tâche allait être ardue, mais il voulait tenter sa chance. Après un signe de main, il disparut de la vue du nouveau couple, partant à la recherche d'un autre turbulent jeune homme qu'il faudrait réussir à écarter d'un maître insecte à l'instinct aiguiser.


End file.
